In power semiconductor devices a blocking voltage is typically applied between a first load electrode at a front side and a second load electrode on the back of a semiconductor die. Since along an outer lateral surface of the semiconductor die the blocking capability of the semiconductor material is low, a termination construction along the outer lateral surface typically brings the potential applied to the second load electrode to the front side and accommodates the blocking voltage in the lateral direction. Since along the surface at the front side the blocking capability is lower than within the semiconductor die, the termination construction is comparatively wide and consumes significant portions of the available chip area.
It is desirable to improve the blocking capability of power semiconductor devices at low loss of available active chip area.